


The Next Day

by Prokitty101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cop!Neptune, Detective Vasilias, Early Twenties!, Fluff, M/M, Older AU, Porn with tiny Plot, Scarlet the homewrecker, SeaMonkeys, Smut, Soft turning hard, Sun being a little shit, They're a healthy couple, This is actually my first M rated fic, maybe he's a little too horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokitty101/pseuds/Prokitty101
Summary: Sun's an early bird. Neptune is not. He just wants to sleep but Sun wants to play."God damn it Sun, I'm gonna be late for work.""How about you... *thrust* don't go today?""Ahh... fuck...!"





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my first fanfiction ever made but technically it's the first one here. I am obsessed with Seamonkeys. Help.

As the birds chirped their chipper tones and the peaking sun glazed through the broken blinds, the man bearing the same name glanced up at the nightstand. "Five thirty..." he grumbled tiredly, scratching his bare ass. Sun would be miffed if today weren't his day off. This was the standard time the Faunus would wake up, arguably you could say the sunrise was his alarm clock. Alas, the same couldn't be said for his partner/lover in bed next to him, filling the room with light snores. He relied on the digital clock's aid.

Additionally, Neptune takes  _forever_  to wake up.

The Faunus had tried every trick in the book but nothing seemed to work.

...Asides from sex.

Sun rolled his eyes with an unavoidable curl to his lips, already threading his fingers through Neptune's hair. Honestly, would it kill the man to get up for a quick jog? Or just chill in the living room and listen to the news over a cup of coffee? Various thoughts like that ran through Sun's head and he ended up pouting, utterly oblivious to the fact  _he's_  the sole reason Neptune was pretty much a corpse in the mornings.

Wrestling moves were definitely out of the picture; it took Neptune a good week and a half to get over that little mishap, mostly because it cost them a bed to sleep on. Sun snapped to the clock again, remembering Neptune was due to be up in an hour. He almost felt jealous that a mechanical device was able to do so much better at waking his idiot boyfriend up than he could.

However, that doesn't mean he can't take advantage of this situation and as luck would have it, Sun's still feeling a little steamy from last night's session. The aroused hunger inside made him view the blue-haired man as easy, digestible prey. Sun felt a short yet delightful shudder course through him, just by the thought alone of what he could do to Neptune.

_Again._

_"I mean... there's no harm continuing for 'round two.'"_

Carefully he peeled the covers off the sleeping man, quietly giggling at his scrunched boxers briefs barely over his knees. Seems like Neptune was, justifiably, too tired to pull them up properly so he just slept like that. Well, at least he made Sun's job a little easier. He slingshotted Neptune's underwear to the nearest corner and positioned himself between his shapely legs, licking his lips slowly at the sight of his meal.

Neptune was deliciously flaccid. Just how Sun liked it. He started peppering kisses on and around the tip, occasionally glancing up for any incoming movement from Neptune. It was brief but he did catch sight of his dick and balls twinge to the warmth of his lips; Sun saw that as his cue to finally take the tip in his mouth and suckle gently. His tongue ran around inside, gathering all the slick liquids Neptune had to offer.

This time he felt slow rocks and muscles tensing up in Neptune's lower half as did he hear breathless moan leave Neptune's quivering lips. Amused, Sun huffed and continued his slow descent on his boyfriend's growing cock, smirking every time it throbbed inside. It felt good knowing he's the reason Neptune's reacting so positively. Of course, Sun was incredibly hard so he stroked himself in time with his mouth pumps.

Before he knew it, Neptune was also hard as a diamond.

"Perfect." Sun pulled back and happily observed his hard dedicated work bobble and leak precum, then to his target tiredly panting. He bit down on his lip, frequently twitching due to his own build-up becoming unbearable to contain like his erratic tail proved to show. Even though he relished in the idea of toying with Neptune a little longer, his hunger for the meat before him took over and he devoured Neptune's length. He hummed again once his ears picked up Neptune's slurred audible enjoyment of the warm moistness Sun provided, also approved by Neptune's sudden jerky hip motions increasing by the second. Sun brought his hand to the length for additional aid and continued stroking his own dick with his tail.

Although it was apparent Neptune was reaching his limit from watching him deeply heave, Sun was pretty shocked to feel Neptune's aggressive taps right at the back of his mouth. Hearing Neptune's final cry, Sun stopped all sorts of movement as his lover finally came in his mouth, his stringy substance essentially melting on his tongue and further down his throat. The Faunus released his captive and swallowed the remnants that lingered on his tongue. "Thanks for the meal, honey." he chuckled down at his lover exhaustedly panting...

_...and sleeping._

"Oh my  _god."_  Sun tutted and rolled off in search for the lube kept under the bed. An evil gleam shone in his eyes as he finally obtained the item, already finalizing the blueprints to plan B in his head. Considering Neptune  _just came,_  Sun knew damn well the next step would definitely knock the man awake.  _It better do._  Sun did little to no preparation for himself as he was confident last night's treat did him justice. He always got an unexpected rush flow through him whenever he applied the thick lube inside and boy did it feel  _good_. It's even better when Neptune does it. Even now his hole gently puckered when the cold air hit.

With a bit of haste and tons of eagerness, Sun eased himself down Neptune's boner with a deep tremour responding to the meat igniting every spark inside him. "Hohhh... fuck yeah..." Just like he predicted Blue hair was moaning again, but more 'coherently'. It edged Sun to try even harder to wake him. This was the source of his pleasure. No dildo or even his own tail could compare to this. It  _had_  to be Neptune's dick. It's like he's a prisoner with no intentions of escaping. He could feel Neptune throb feverishly inside him, stretching the rings of skin. Sun's hand hastily grasped Neptune's shins to balance himself and open his legs for more room for his lover's length to roam around in. The sight of his own dick bouncing and the slaps of skin colliding did bring a faint blush to his face. "Neptune...!"

As if by command, Neptune's eyes batted open. "Hn... what the...?!" he breathed in a shudder now that his brain registered the stimuli Sun was giving him. Neptune propped himself on his elbows, head hanging back in pleasure and slight annoyance. "Oh  _goddamnit,_  not again...!" he hissed as his hips betrayed his irked tone, thrusting smoothly in Sun.

"Good morning, sweetie." Sun winked and threw himself forward, casually drawing circles on Neptune's chest. He always admired how chiselled Neptune's physique became in comparison to their days at Beacon Academy.

Despite Sun being in his stubborn ' _I'm not getting what I want, so I'll just take it.'_  mode, Neptune had to admit, how the gentle rays of light glittered over Sun's body undoubtedly brought a weak smile to his face. It was hands down the best thing to wake up to. "Oh man... what time is it?" Neptune shielded his sore eyes with his forearm.

"Really? That's  _all_  you've got to say?" as punishment Sun squeezed his insides as hard as he could, receiving another sharp groan and hip swivels from Neptune. "Alright, alright! Don't pull my dick off!" Neptune tried to sit up for the second time but Sun harshly pushed him down, keeping his hands on his chest as he bounced. "Nuh uh, it's my turn." he purred into Neptune's mouth, chuckling more as his lover sighed into him.

"...Oh no you don't."

Neptune's smirk spread in the kiss and Sun was suddenly ambushed, his upper back caged by Neptune's arms locking the Faunus to his advantage. Sun couldn't even react appropriately with all sorts of communications turning into blubbers and stutters. Neptune pounded mercilessly up in Sun, all smug about finally taking control and eventually taming the sex-crazed beast. Neptune readjusted himself for better tapping access, holding Sun firm enough to slide in without disrupting his flow. "T-This ain't a competition!" Sun finally structured, stubbornly.

"Then stop... hnn... making it one." Neptune gnawed at his ear, entertained by Sun's tail violently wrapping into itself from the action alone.

"N...Nep...!" With little to no warning, Sun closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, spilling his frustration all over Neptune's front through wild bucks and intense seizing of his muscles. He unintentionally brought Neptune to his second release of the day. His lids unveiled halfway and took note of the damage, bashfully smiling back at his lover looking too sexy for his own good with Sun's essence rolling down every crevice of his abs. "Now that's just... playing dirty...!" he managed to say between tired breaths.

"I don't wanna... hear that from  _you,_  Sun." He smiled and brought the Faunus back into another sweet kiss, slowing down the assault and removing himself out to cherish their conjoined warmth and Sun's comforting scent...

_BZZT! BZZT!_

...That barely lasted five freaking seconds.

They both, unfortunately, heard the loud vibration of Neptune's scroll rattle on the nightstand. So much for enjoying the afterglow. "Ah... it's gotta be important if it's five in the morning. Heh..." Neptune said reassuringly. By all means, he tried to ignore it.  _He tried._ Luckily the grinning Sun was very forgiving because he motioned to the offending object, signalling an ok with his digits.

Neptune threw an awkward smile back and quickly checked the face of the caller. It's probably a co-worker wanting clarification on a case.

The colour immediately drained from his face.

It's his  _boss_.

His tyrannical pig-faced boss known for his unruly teaching methods, favouring women, overzealous barks, and pretty much discards anyone who proved to be useless in his eyes. Neptune gulped harder than necessary. There's no time for fooling around. He glanced over to the oblivious Sun fanning himself and sincerely prayed to every god in existence that the damn Faunus would  _keep his mouth shut. Just this once._  "H-Hello?" He tried his damned hardest to sound like he did  _not_  just have a 6'0 man riding his cock for god knows how long.

'Oh shit, you're actually awake. Sup dickhead.'

Neptune grumbled and narrowed his eyes, relieved but for the wrong reasons. "Scarlet, this had  _better_  be important..."

'Hoho, I'm not interrupting anything am I?' the cocky voice snickered.

Neptune balled a fist. "I don't know what fucking prank you're trying to pull but I'm gonnaー"

'Is that Vasilias? Give me my scroll right now.'  _a deeper sounding voice_  demanded.

Neptune nearly dropped his scroll and turned into a statue.

_That didn't sound like Scarlet._

" _HE HAD ME ON SPEAKER!"_  His jaw hung low. "SCARLET. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARー" Sun, now oddly wearing Neptune's cop hat, pounced Neptune again, understanding and  _disregarding_  his boyfriend's anxiety because his dick was saying otherwise, twitching in excitement much to the user's dismay. Those taunting grey orbs never broke sight from the bemused ocean blues as he re-entered with only the use of his hips, smiling through the lip bite.

This would've been pretty impressive to mention  _if Neptune's job wasn't on the line._

"HAAH...! Ah... H-Hey Chief. What's the-HNN... problem?" Neptune motioned Sun to jump off but the sly Faunus had other ideas. Sun squeezed in a pulsating fashion and watched Neptune with amused arousal whine underneath him. How Sun was able to be this energetic will forever be a mystery to Neptune.

'...Morning Vasilias. Forensics say they might have a lead this time for the Four Seven Niner incident. I need you to come in as soon as possible.'

"That's..." he trailed off to growl a warning at his partner; Sun took no heed and dismissively waved him off. Sun groped, twisted, rolled and contorted all over Neptune's sweet spots with such vigour, it was like being constantly zapped by lightning. Neptune was sure he could see stars. "Oh  _fuck noooo...!_ "

**'...Excuse me?'**

"N-NOTHING! Fuck...  _goddamn it_... ghnn..."

'Is there a problem, Vasilias...?'

"E-EVERYTHING IS JUST...GAHHH...  _PEACHY...!"_

'Uh... I'll see if Ayana can do it instead.'

"R... REALLY APPRECIATE IT!"

Neptune practically frisbeed the scroll somewhere after hearing the dial tone end. He'll have to suffer the consequences later when his brain can actually focus on that and not the beautiful blond testing what little patience he had left. Neptune glared at Sun, who in turn grinned back at him knowingly. After a beat, Neptune gave up and briefly nestled in Sun's chest; there's something about that dorky smile he always ends up forgiving.

They exchanged adoring stares and tenderly kissed, agreeing on making this last as long as they could. This time there were no interruptions, nothing to distract them, their bodies were able to meld together as one. Neptune trailed kisses down Sun's neck, smiling every time he heard the Faunus giggle and moan knowing how ticklish he was.

Sun swooped his arms around Neptune's head and whimpered. Their breaths strangled in the air as result of their third and final joint orgasm. They flopped back to the bed, equally panting and staring at nothing, savouring every moment before they could accept reality again. Neptune shuffled in for another kiss and nuzzled his forehead against Sun's, interlacing fingers and both giggling like idiots.

"Why you gotta be so obnoxious, Sun?"

"What can I say? Your dick is the bomb." Sun winked and pecked his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Neptune raised a brow and grinned back "Well, this dick is going on  _lockdown_  starting tonight."

"Hey! No fair, Nep!" Sun sat straight up and crossed his arms. "You can't just deprive me of that! A guy has his needs!" he said half-jokingly.

"You mean like the need to get me fired because you wanted to fuck?"

"It's not like you  _tried_  to stop me." Sun stuck his tongue out.

"...True." Neptune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He's just as a much of a sucker for sex as Sun is, no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

"Fine, whatever. I see how it is. I'm going for a jog."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Neptune chuckled, watching Sun slither off the bed. "I promise to make it up to you. Just  _leave my dick alone_  for a while, okay?"

"Nuh uh, you've lost your chance of ever getting this back, Neppy." Sun gestured to himself, mostly his hips. Neptune's laugh broke through his smile and Sun followed suit, both inwardly agreeing what he just did was stupid.

During the comfy silence, Sun spoke up, head turned away shyly and tail forming a half heart. "So... Pancakes?"

"Waffles." Neptune huffed at Sun's attempt of an 'apology'. It's cute honestly.

"Gotcha! Waffles it is!"

"Don't burn them againー" Neptune got a pillow to the face. "Shut up, Nep...!"

Sun waddled to the bathroom. Hearing the cue of the shower nobs creaking, Neptune let out a huge exasperated sigh and pulled the engagement box from under his pillow, rolling it slowly between his finger and thumb.  _"Thank god he didn't see this._ " He flicked the lid open; He had to clarify the tiny fear of the ring unrealistically disappearing was all in his head.

Now that he thought about it, the Cheif was... disturbingly calm. Then again Scarlet was in the background, which could mean one thing...

And speaking of the devil, he was calling. Neptune opened up his scroll, already feeling his eye twitch at his friend's annoying profile picture. To be fair, it was the only decent one in his gallery. "Thanks for costing me my job, asshole."

'Hey, I'm sure you did that all on your own. Y'know with Sun glued to your dick.'

Neptune pinched the bridge of his nose and lightly blushed. He forgot Scarlet could hear all his strained attempts from earlier. That's another thing on Scarlet's list to tease him about over coffee. "Speaking of which," He sighed, "Can you like, stop digging your claws in my boss? His wife is  _constantly_  badgering me about something happening andー"

'Abupbupbup! Enough about me,  _have you done it yet?_  If yes, first of all, how dare you without notifying me! Where're the pictures, dude?!'

"Scarlet, trust me. You'd be the first one to know if I did." Neptune rolled his eyes. "And  _no_  I didn't."

'Well hurry up about it you plonker! While we're still young!'

"You know me. It has to be  _just_ right." he paused, eye softening. "... You think he'll cry?"

'No doubt about it... but not before calling you a moron for not proposing sooner. Did you forget how long you've been dating?'

"Good point." He's got to hand it to Scarlet sometimes, he did have his uses. Neptune would've been completely stumped for the perfect ring if Scarlet hadn't stepped in and took over and offhandedly upset the workers for doing a better job than they could.

'Decided if you're gonna remain  _Vasilias_  or become a  _Wukong?'_

"Not yet." Neptune promptly hung up, sighing back at the box with a smile, feeling his heart swell at the thought of Sun's elated reaction. "Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

\- Half an hour later at the office -

"What's wrong, Chief?" asked the meek underclassman.

"That damn Vasilias had the gall to talk to me during his morning fuck with Wukong."

_"...He's jealous."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that was a thing huh?  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos or however it works on here.
> 
> P-Please praise me Seamonkey fans.


End file.
